Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{4}{3}\right)^{-2}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{16}$